


Nightmare

by shagwagsfor10



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shagwagsfor10/pseuds/shagwagsfor10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever story on here, so please tell me if  you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	Nightmare

“Is that all?” came the cool voice of the vet on the phone.  
“Yes ma’am,” I say.  
“Alrighty then! See you tomorrow.” I say goodbye and hang up.  
I look over to see my cat staring attentively at me- like she was listening. I stand and hum quietly as I make my way to her.  
“Poor wittle Bella,” I say mockingly. “If only you wouldn’t scratch the furniture.” I rub her head and walk over to my bed. Yawning, I curl my body into a comfortable position. Before I drift to sleep, I see little Bella crawling towards me.  
\--  
I open my eyes to see darkness. I turn my head and spot two yellow bulbs glowing at me. It took a moment to realize who it was. “Bella?” I say aloud. “Come here.”  
“Gladly,” came a deep unfamiliar voice. That was not Bella. The eyes shifted to the ground and slowly floated toward me, winking every now-and-again. Soft footsteps made their way around the room until they stood at the foot of my bed.  
A light suddenly flicked on, allowing me to see more clearly. The figure that stood before me was a staggering 6 feet tall. It had long pointy ears and wide eyes. Its teeth came to a dull, white point. On the tip of its snout was a small, pink nose. The fur shined gray in the light. A slight purring emitted quietly from the giant creature.  
“W-what are you?” I quiver out.  
“You know exactly _who_ I am,” he says with coldness, a slight sneer playing on its face. The creature steps towards me, bringing attention to its rising arm. Extending from his paw is a foot long claw. He brought the sharp nail to my throat as I take in a quick breath.  
“What, scared?” he snickered. He retracts his claw and playfully drags his paw to my index finger. He pinches my fingernail and gently pulled it out, taking his sweet time. I clench my teeth so not to satisfy him with a screech. “Do you see how this could complicate our relationship?”  
“What do you want?” I muscle out. I yank my finger, clutching it in my hand as it throbs. Blood oozed out of the wound.  
“For you to wake up.”  
\--  
I jolt awake with a heavy breath. On my lap is a disgruntled Bella. Her gray fur a disheveled mess. I jump out of bed and run to my phone.  
My call back to the vet’s consisted of indiscernible babbling. In the end my appointment was cancelled and Bella wasn’t getting declawed.  
I climb back into bed and begin petting Bella. Her soft purring is lulling me to sleep. As I drift back to a dream-state, my mind makes a connection.  
I never saw the creature again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on here, so please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
